A Magical Pirate Adventure
by MrDarkmaster98
Summary: When Voldemort is sent back in time he teams up with the evil pirate Blackbeard to find a magical time control device to rule for all time. Now Harry Potter must go back in time to stop the evil duo along with Captin Jack  Sparrow and save time itself!
1. Prologue

The Dark Meeting

It was a pitch black night on the isle of Tortuga, most nights a man would hear drunkards yelling about with wenches on almost every porch. But tonight the port was quiet, the saloons were closed, and there was not a wench in sight. For dark forces were about, and even the bravest soul would know not to meddle with such affairs, all lights were out except for a weak flame in a small hut by the docks. In said hut stroking his beard sat a man who was the most well known and infamous pirate ever, Edward Teach was his real name but only fools would say it around him. The man was better known as Blackbeard the pirate, a man of true callous intent murdering anyone he so wished. His appearance is known by all. He was at a good height for his age, his skin in a nice tan, his fingernails and teeth black as his soul, his nose surprisingly straight. His beard was well groomed and braided with some slight grey roots. Most important were his piercing grey eyes that could kill a small animal with just a glare. He was in his usual pirate attire, a long coat covering a black vest and a pistol for when he had to kill in a hurry. His short hat sitting finely on his head. At his belt was his trusty sword that not only could decapitate a stone statue without a scratch but could control his flagship _The Queen Ann's Revenge _without any crewmen at all. Whenever Blackbeard came to Tortuga all refrained from speaking to him less the value their lives, hence why the docks were silent as the dead. But the reason the pirate all pirates fear was in Tortuga was beyond them. He came hear because the one he was meeting picked this island. Normally Blackbeard would slit someone's throat for even suggesting such a public place to meet at but what the mysterious man had to offer overpowered his cruel instinct.

Blackbeard was wondering who this man was and the balls he must have had when he spoke to him on his own ship uninvited, without his permission, and surrounded by his zombies. He would have torcherd him to death but the man gave him Spanish gold and offered more for a favor if they meet alone on Tortuga at twelve o'clock. Blackbeard always trusting no one had a squad of zombies waiting behind the hut to attack at his call if this was a trap. Just then the door opened and the air suddenly felt as if an arctic breeze rushed in. Blackbeard looked up to see a tall slim figure draped in a cloak enter alone.

"Your late" he said in a stern voice.

The figure instead of responding shut the door and moved to the corner furthest away from the light. Not intimidated Blackbeard continued by looking at a pocket watch he took from a French bureaucrat he decapitated a couple of years ago.

"You said midnight, it's ten after twelve." he said.

The cloaked being said nothing. Although he couldn't see his face under the hood, from what Blackbeard could tell from this strange person is that it was a he, was tall unnaturally thin, skin pale as snow, but the most sinister part was the two blood red eye's with slits for pupils that shined in the darkness. Blackbeard had seen eyes like that before, but on a snake. Suddenly the clocked person spoke.

"It matters not when I arrive but what I offer you Blackbeard"

He said in a voice sounding like the last dying breath of a man.

"Did you bring the gold you promised?" Blackbeard said

Suddenly a large bag of Spanish gold landed across the hut on the table Blackbeard was sitting by with a loud thunk.

Blackbeard quickly turned his head toward the bag in surprise. "He didn't even move and I didn't see him carry that big bag in". Blackbeard thought but then shook it off for he had seen stranger things in his lifetime.

"I need a crew of loyal men for an expedition." The red eyed figure calmly spoke before Blackbeard could even touch the coins to make sure they were real.

Blackbeard looked at him "Then why come to me?" Blackbeard retorted "For my zombies are only loyal to me and I most certainly am not loyal to anyone no madder how much Spanish gold they could pay me."

"They must also be ready to kill and you are known to be best at that." The dark one said. Blackbeard picked up two coins and started rubbing them together "What are we looking for?" he asked.

"A device that can control time." the dark one said. Blackbeard slowly nodded like snow skinned man was mad. He then stared down the dark one and then chuckled to himself.

"A device that can control time." Blackbeard repeated in a sarcastic tone. Unsurprised at Blackbeard's non believing attitude the figure in black threw a tiny vile of a bright sparkling powder on the table. Blackbeard then leaned over and picked it up suddenly felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He felt good inside, the same feeling of when he burns people alive or becoming more powerful in the dark arts. Setting it back on the table Blackbeard asked what it was. "The fuel needed to power the device" the snow skinned man replied. With those words Blackbeard slowly realized that the man's words were true in that this was powerful stuff and the device he was speaking of was even more powerful. This opportunity was becoming more and more beneficial to him as this conversation carried on. But Blackbeard knew to always be on guard, he taught himself that a long time ago so he showed no expression on his face. Blackbeard kept rubbing the two coins together slowly as if they were speaking to him. Finally he spoke

"Why do you want me and my men for this?" he asked looking up and staring into the red eyes of the figure in black.

"There are those who would try to stop me."

"Who?"

"Others" the figure said vaguely. Blackbeard permitted the vague answer and asked another question. "Where would we uncover this device?" he asked. "With help from this." the figure in black whispered holding a rolled up map in his pale hand. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow but said nil for he made his decision he knew this was too good an opportunity to pass up and he was in no doubt that the figure in black knew it as well. Blackbeard stood up from the chair and asked his final question. "Who are you?" The figure did not respond before moving toward the table as if he was floating above the ground. He then reached over and covered the vile with his pale spiderlike hand and retracted it back into his robe. He subsequently twisted around to Blackbeard and said.

"Many things but those whom I used to associate with knew me as Lord Voldemort."


	2. Harry in London 17th century

**Hey what is up people did you like my prologue made you want to read more right? I hope so, I intend to make this a large scale adventure with pirates and wizards I hope you guys like it and please review it helps. And I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney and Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J K Rowling thanks.**

**Harry in London 17****th**** century**

London 1714

It was a cold morning in London the streets were filled with all manner of people walking and riding horses through its busy streets. Rich noblemen rode in carriages and poor beggars' walked about in the mud; all along the busy streets were merchant shops selling all sorts of things. One of these shops was a fish sellers shop owned by a fat man named John Watkins. John Watkins was a decent man he had fat belly which meant he was well fed and rightfully so for he was a fisherman and he worked on his own. That in this era was hard workings, but if you asked him why not join a fishing vessel he would say in his thick cockney accent. "It's better then being at risk from pirates." And he was successful fisherman because of his special chum that attracted many fish hence beating out the competition. Watkins not only made a good living as a fishermen but also running a small bar near the docks, which unfortunately pirates frequently came to have a drink. So usually instead of being present at the bar he would let his brothers run it while he'd come to the marketplace to sell his fish to anyone hungry enough to pay. Watkins was selling his fish and as usual shouted at the top of his lungs for the marketplace was pretty noisy.

Fish! Get your fish, all manner of them from sardines to salmon get, em while their fresh!

While he said his usual lines he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a boy of what looked to be seventeen years old in strange clothing with glasses appear right behind one of his fish platters.

"Oy!" He said "Get out of there thief!"

The boy ignoring his yelling looked around confused and frightened as to where he was.

"OY BOY YOU GET AWAY FROM MY FISH!" John said in his thick cockney accent which the boy did respond by quickly turning toward him in with a fearful look on his face and then jumping over the fish stand and running away.

"That's right run!" John said angrily and as he got back to his selling he wondered "What was with that boy's getup? Oh well, Fish! Get your fish here!"

Harry Potter was running through the streets of London wondering what just happened in the very short amount of time it did. He remembered that he and Lord Voldemort were locked in _Pori Incantatem _once again in The Great Hall but something happened that was not supposed to happen a bright flash of orange light lit up and blinded harry, and then he felt like he was in apparition only much more painful and tight. As Harry Potter ran through the crowded streets he began hearing a young voice of a boy

"Extra extra read all about it pirate menace growing fast British government powerless, read all about it!"

Harry confused thought "Pirates what pirates, there haven't been any pirates around in like a couple of centuries!" Harry even more confused went over to the boy and said

"Excuse me but can I have one of those papers please?"

The young boy turned and looked at harry from head to toe. The boy surprised at Harry and his clothes said "Ya got Money then strange person." Harry realized that he had no currency on his person, for he was too busy hunting down Voldemorts horcruxes to even think about money. But he really needed to know what was going on so harry looked from left to right to check the streets. Everyone seamed to be to busy going about their business to notice the terrible thing harry was going to do.

"If ya an't got no money you ca-"

"_Imperio!" _Harry quickly whispered and the boy went into the trance. Like as if he was just kicked by a Mule the boy became wobbly, Harry then swiftly snatched the paper from a pile and ran off while the boy shook his head and continued on his shouting his usual paper boy banter as if he'd never meet the strange boy in glasses.

Harry continued to walk down the streets and into a quieter ally and started to read the paper. It stated that piracy in the Caribbean has increased to a new height, and that some pirate known as Jack Sparrow was rumored to be in London. Harry looked up from the paper and said to himself "Piracy in the Caribbean at a new height?" What happened when we locked wands! Harry thought trying to remember. "Oh no" Harry said and hoping what he thought was ludicrous looked at the date of his paper

**JUNE 26 1714**

Harry dropped the newspaper for he had no need for it anymore. Harry then slumped down on the cold unforgiving ground and held his hands to his head. "How could this have happed? I got sent back in time!" Harry paused then repeated in a softer tone. "I got sent back in time." Harry repeated in his head over and over again tears forming in his eyes wondering how it was possible. For all the time turners were destroyed at the Battle of the Department of Ministries. "So how could I have been sent back in time?" Harry tried to think of a possible way but none came. Harry then gave up and started to cry, for he had no method of returning home at all. No way to see Ron and Hermione ever again. All he loved gone in just a flash, he felt sorrow and then anger at fate for doing this to him, and then sadness again for he was stuck here forever.

"Hopefully Voldemort is gone forever as well." He thought.

Just then he felt something nudging his left leg. Harry looked up to see a foot that belonged to a tall boy of what looked to be nineteen standing above smiling an ugly looking grin. He was tall, had long messy hair that hadn't seen a good bath in years, a face covered with dirt and acne scars, and had a mouth filled with horrible black and yellow teeth.

"Hello" he said calmly. To which Harry responded by looking away from him hoping he would leave, life however was not being kind today.

"You paid your taxes lately?" he said in an arrogant cockney accent.

"What?" Harry asked looking back while still sniffing from his breakdown.

"Your taxes have you paid them?" the boy said

Harry got up from his pitiful sate to his feet and noticed that the boy was not alone. He was surrounded by a group of boy's around the boy's age but shorter than him.

"He don't look's like he paid his taxes, Jack" one of them said.

"Id recon you'd be right" the tall one named Jack said

"Looks rich too" another one said

"Must be one of them greedy rich boy's." another boy said

"I'm not rich!" Harry shouted for he was in no mood for this. "Of course you're rich, only rich people were glasses." Jack retorted. "You should pay us your taxes starting with you're glasses and clothes." Jack said in a smug manner

"I'm warning you, get away from me." Harry said. Jack not impressed stepped closer to Harry unimpressed of his rebellious attitude.

"Don't worry boy it'll be going to a good cause" Jack said tempting Harry even further.

"If you call me boy one more time" Harry said in a dead serious tone. "Or what you'll punch me till I'm ugly." Jack said prompting the other boy's to laugh at his snarky comment.

Harry then closed his eyes and said. "Looks to me like your mum already did that for me."

Jack expression turned from smiling to a scary frown, causing then other boy's to shut up for they have never seen their leader insulted before. He then stepped toward Harry saying.

"You better give us your clothes **boy** or els- "

Jack didn't get to say another word before Harry pulled out his wand and shouted.

"_Stupefy!"_

Jack didn't even have time to comprehend what he herd before the stunning spell set him flying out of the ally, across the streets and crashing into a wagon filled with cabbage cause in a rain of green to which starving beggars ate up gleefully. The other boy's dumbfounded looked at the wreckage made by the spell and then back to Harry composing himself. Harry then quickly looked at the boy's and then the wreckage, and back to the boy's and said

"You want some to?" Harry said in an otherwise unintimidating manner. It took less then a second for the stunning spell to hit Jack; it took less then two for the gang to run away in fear of the same fate to befall them. Harry looked on at the damage but quickly realized that this was the muggle world and they can't comprehend magic, so Harry quickly ran down the ally and out on to another street before anyone could see him.


	3. The People you meet in London

**I don't have much to say except I still own nothing no matter how many times I wish upon a star.**

**The People You Meet in London**

It was getting late and London was becoming more silent. Harry had to find a place to stay so he could wrap his head around the still scary change. Harry began searching for an inn to reside in and eventually found one by the river Thames. _The Salty Dog,_ it was called, which was fitting for its inhabitants all seemed to be pirates. Harry quickly avoided the intoxicated cheers of the reeking men and made his way to the counter. He stood at the counter waiting for a man who was cleaning a glass.

"Excuse me." Harry said in the biggest voice he could muster.

The man then put the glass down, turned around and stood before Harry. Standing there was man who was tall, burly, wearing a big sleeveless vest, and had more white hair on his face then his head which seemed to be receding. He had a short beard that was mostly white but with shades of black around the lips, also a short crooked nose that looked to be shaped from a punch. The man was taller then most men for the time for he was about 6 foot 7 feet high. His muscles clearly bulged out from his arm, his hands huge and looked like they could choke a shark. Finally his eyes that were the darkest brown, they had a dangerous look about them that said he's killed people before which made Harry want to get this over with just as fast as possible. The man looked at Harry with an emotionless face, and eyes that looked as if they were almost studying Harry.

"The hell do you want?" he said in a voice that was graveled by a copious amount of rum. Harry swallowing his fear said "I would like to have a room for one night." in an uncertain voice. The man's expression did not change from his studying glare. He then leaned on the counter and said.

"How old are you boy?" he asked. Harry thinking "crap" quickly responded. "W-what's it to you!" he said trying unsuccessfully to sound tough. The man just softly chuckled in an unsettling way.

"Does it matter?" Harry said losing much needed confidence.

"No" said the man reaching for a bottle of rum on the counter. "No it doesn't, not as long as you still pay." he said and then took a long swig from the bottle. Harry watched with unease as rum tricked down the man's short beard, the man then put down the bottle and wiped the rum from his beard. "Good." Harry said. He then reached in his pockets and pulled out a big handful of coins and dropped them on the counter. The loud clatter of coins drew the attention of everyone in the inn. Harry looked around with nervousness in his eyes realizing that everyone else's eyes were on him. Harry then turned his head back to the man quickly.

"Is that enough?" Harry asked. The man looked at the pile of coins and drew them close to him. "Yes" he said in an accepting voice. Then putting the coins under the counter, he looked toward the watching eyes of the other inhabitants of the bar and said

"Get back to your business!" he shouted. Everyone, as if fearing otherwise, continued chatting about their rotten lives. Someone even started playing a fiddle to liven things up. The man then handed Harry a key and said "Welcome to The Salty Dog, I'm Dawg the owner. Your room is upstairs. It's the third door on the left. But before you go, listen. If you keep to yourself that's fine with me, but if you toy with me boy, I'll rip your heart out and show it to you before you meet God. Do you understand me?" Looking like he could do it before Harry could draw his wand, Harry quickly nodded and made his way to the room.

When he entered the room, Harry looked around to inspect. It was small but accommodating. There was just a wooden bed with a mattress, a lamp hanging above it and a window that only viewed the stone wall to the other building and the alley below. Harry then thought, why have the window in the first place, but pushed it to the back of his head because it was the least of his problems right now. He took his dirty jacket off and promptly crashed on the thin mattress. Harry had a long day and if he hadn't found that silver coin and used a multiplying charm on it he would have been sleeping on the streets. He then remembered the event's leading up to the time travel incident. The return to Hogwarts, the battle, the death of Snape, the forest, the limbo state, the final duel, all leading up to nothing. "Hopefully they are able to go on without me." Harry thought before closing his eyes for much needed sleep.

_The Salty Dog_ became livelier and rowdy after some wenches arrived looking for men. There were cheers, drinking, and plenty of music. The only one who wasn't participating in the merriment was the inn's owner, Dawg. People often wondered why he was named after an animal. Truth be told he came up with that name himself because he didn't like his old name. No one alive today knew his real name so people just called him what he named himself. Dawg mostly stayed behind the counter and didn't talk much unless he was spoken to. Dawg had a lot to think about for he lead a violent life. Dawg was a pirate, more specifically the captain of the pirate ship_ The Dragon's Grail, _which had seen its fair share of pillaging and death. Dawg was known throughout the seas as a fast killer, always making death of his foes quick as possible. Mostly he used a pistol but when that was not an option he was most efficient with his huge cutlass known for it's serrated edge. Whenever he was not robbing ships, he would come to London and run his bar while his crew was splitting up the money they got from ships. When he was gone pirating, he'd pay trusting people he knew to run the place in his absence. Most people say he killed the previous owner to get the inn, but Dawg actually got the inn from the owner in a game of 5-finger fillet. Tonight he and his men were back from robbing a French trade galleon and they were dividing up the loot at a large table. Dawg was never at the table during the division because both he and his crew knew that if he didn't get his cut or someone got too much, there'd be hell to pay.

As Dawg was sharpening one of his knifes, Harry came from his room unable to sleep and leaned on the balcony overlooking the whole in. Just then the doors opened and a couple of men came in lead by a very recognizable man. All of the scurvy inhabitants stopped whatever they were doing and gave surprised looks. Harry looked down and knew these men were trouble. Dawg looked up to see what the sudden silence was about and then he saw the leader of the group. His eye's narrowed and his face turned to a nasty snarl he then said coldly, "Son of a bitch." The leader of the group came walking in with a strange walk, as if he was drunk but not stumbling around with arms bent upward from his elbows. The strange man paused and leaned backwards just a bit and looked around the inn until he spotted Dawg. He walked up to Dawg in a very strange manner and said nothing. Dawg then said a name to which it would seem he had much distain for, "Jack Sparrow." The man picked up the bottle Dawg had on his counter, took a drink and said, "That's Captain Jack Sparrow."


	4. Voldemort's Lament

**I own nothing and please review. There you go… not much else to it now is there? I could talk about my life and such but no I'm just goanna let you read this story. Please review and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Hope you like it.**

**Voldemort's Lament**

It was a dark and cold night onboard _The Queen Ann's Revenge. _Almost all was silent but the shifting waves and the creaking hull of the ship, it was at these moment's when Blackbeard was most uncomfortable. Blackbeard was the only one on board for the zombies were watching the slaves in the bottom deck, and Blackbeard didn't like it that way. He would rather be killing something than standing around doing nothing, for he found no peace in looking out toward the sea. Blackbeard took in a long breath of the sea air and sighed, the night was calm there was no storms coming this night which made him even more anxious. But the strangest thing was the menacing feeling of cold every day, even in the bright sun. Blackbeard knew that it was because of the man whom called himself Voldemort. For ever since his strange new passenger got onboard the mood changed from busy to deathly quiet, even his zombies could feel that something very powerful and very deadly was on his ship.

Blackbeard needed something to take his mind off of the dark passenger when, as if someone upstairs was listening a seagull landed on the starboard bow of the ship. Blackbeard looked at the bird for a while and started rubbing the handle of his cutlass. The seagull dumbly looked toward the sea when suddenly a rope whipped at the seagulls behind, the bird let out a surprise squawk and flew away, leaving a trial of its tail feathers in the wind. Blackbeard smiled to himself with satisfaction.

Down under _The Queen Ann's Revenge _in the private quarters sat the lonesome figure of Voldemort. He was quietly looking at The Elder Wand in his hand and he felt distain for it. Here in his hand sat the most powerful wand in the world, and it would not bow before him, The Death Stick was not giving in to his willpower. Maybe if his soul was more intact he could have a chance, but it was impossible for him regain the other pieces now. For that foolish boy and his friends had destroyed all of his horcruxes. Even his precious snake Nagini was dead which angered him to his broken core. Plus the fact that he had been sent back in time for some reason even though there was no possible way that could happen added even more fuel to his fiery temper. Voldemort was in such a bad mood that if even Blackbeard were to walk through the door he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Voldemort calmed himself and placed the wand down on the table and got up to look out the window toward the sea. Voldemort thought very little about the sea for he was too busy to even care about it; what good would the sea do for him, in fact it often slowed him down when he was trying to get some ware, like now. The only reason he hired Blackbeard in the first place was because if he flew to the mythical island himself, he would eventually tire out and plummet into the sea. Voldemort would also need warriors in case of attack from natives or unfriendly creatures. Voldemort sighed and turned back to the table that had on top of it; two wands, an unlighted candle, the vile of stardust, and the map. The other wand that sat on the table besides The Elder Wand was his own. Voldemort was lucky for bringing his own wand for the Battle of Hogwarts just in case he lost The Elder Wand, luckier than he thought for he needed his wand now more than ever since The Elder Wand was not reliable. Voldemort picked up his own wand and with just a wave lighted the candle; he then sat down and began to study the map. Voldemort always kept the map on his person ever since he got it from that… woman.

**One Month Earlier**

Voldemort was flying through the swamp that he was told to go to. "If this was a trick," he thought, he'd kill all whom had lied to him. But just then he saw it, an old shack standing tall at the very end of the swamp. Voldemort quickly landed right next to the door, he then pulled out his wand. Voldemort knew Tia Dalma was someone who was not to be trifled with; he could sense it in the air. But neither was he, so with a flick of his wand the door opened.

What Voldemort saw could make the strongest of men shudder. There were all assortments of brains, body parts, strange dead animals, voodoo charms, and much more. But this didn't faze Voldemort, who had seen and performed far worse in his wicked life so he moved on. As Voldemort was looking around at the trinkets a voice of a woman shouted through the small shack.

"Now who had done enter my shack now!" Voldemort looked around to see a woman of strange descent. There stood a dark skinned woman with messed up dreadlocks, strange eye makeup, and blackened lips. She looked pretty, for a voodoo queen that is, she wore a dirty red and white dress that seemed to be the only thing she had. She looked to be Cajun and in her mid thirties but Voldemort couldn't tell for sure. When he saw her she looked annoyed for a split second until she saw him. Tia Dalma took one look at Voldemort and her expression changed imminently, she smiled seductively showing her char coal colored teeth and her body loosened up ever so slightly.

"Ah I knew fate would bring me somebody today." She giggled in her strange Cajun accent. Tia Dalma walked over to Voldemort and stuck her hand out in front of his heart. Her face changed to a puzzled look in realization of the broken soul inside, she said, "There's something wrong with you inside, I could fix it for your troubles." She said smiling. Voldemort sneered and said, "Don't try your tricks on me woman." Pointing his wand at her stomach, Tia Dalma looked at the wand with wonder and continued her observations. "This has caused a lot of death." She then looked at Voldemort in the eyes and said "I bet you have some stories to tell little old me?" she cooed while playing with her dreadlocks.

"I did not come to be seduced witch." Voldemort retorted. Tia Dalma put on a puppy dog face and said, "Then what did you come for?" Voldemort said "I came to find a way back to my time." Tia Dalma laughed, walked over to her table and sat down. She calmly said, "That's impossible you know." Voldemort unfazed spoke more quietly, "Nothing is impossible witch, only death." He said, Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at a jar of nuts; and with a flick of his wand caused it to explode into many pieces. Tia Dalma stared dumbfounded at the mess and looked at Voldemort, "I've never seen magic like that done by a mortal before, but I guess it proves your point." Voldemort gave no response. Tia Dlama rolled her eyes and asked "So what you from a different time space like that?" she asked. Voldemort just nodded. "Is that so?" Voldemort nodded once again. "Ok." She said in an accepting tone, "You from the past then?" Voldemort shook his head. Tia Dalma said, "Ah, the future?" Voldemort finally said a silent, "Yes."

Tia Dalma sighed knowing she wouldn't have any fun with this one decided to get to the usual demand. She held out her hand and said, "Ok, but you must know I demand payment." Voldemort's eyelid twitched in anger but he understood, the people he talked to told him she would demand payment even when threatened with death. Voldemort then took out his wand, he flicked it over to the door and in floated a large bag; Voldemort directed the bag over to a corner of the shack and it dropped on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Tia Dalma looked over to the bag and saw things moving inside it, she then herd hissing coming from it. "One hundred and one vipers," Voldemort said. Tia Dalma looked at Voldemort with confusion on her face. Voldemort then said, "For study." Tia Dalma rolled her eyes again and said "Ok now what can I do for you." Voldemort said "I need a spell to take me back to my own time." Tia Dalma laughed and said "Now I can't do that." Voldemort's scarlet eyes flared and the whole shack groaned and started to bend outwards. "B-but I can direct you to someplace that could!" Tia Dalma quickly stated. The shack bended back to its original place.

"Now don't you be breaking my house!" Tia Dalma shouted pointing her finger at Voldemort. Voldemort moved toward her and said "How do I get back to my time?" Tia Dalma leaned back in her chair and said nothing, still angry about the potential damage to her shack. "If you do not tell me you will suffer a fate worse than death I promise you." Voldemort said with his voice lowering to a deathly tone. Tia Dalma sighed and took out a small pouch of animal parts; she took the parts out, placed them in her hands, held them close to her mouth, closed her eyes, and started chanting. Voldemort watched her with studying eyes, this woman whom lived alone in this shack for who knows how long, what's her story? Tia Dalma dropped the parts on the floor and studied them as if they were speaking a dead language that only she could understand. "Legend has it," she started "That there is an island that has been forgotten by time, an island that holds the secret of that which has forgotten it." Tia Dalma looked up at Voldemort with wide eyes and said, "The _Temporis _Sphere." Voldemort showed no expression, he had never herd of this item. Tia Dalma looked back down to the pieces and continued

"The _Tempoirs_ Sphere can allow the holder to bend time to his or her will, taking them any ware forward or back. For it said by old gods." Tia Dalma closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them to reveal only whites. Then Tia Dalma spoke in a deeper, unnatural voice that sounded like the dying gasps of a thousand people. "**He whom controls the **_**Temporis **_**Sphere,**" Tia Dalma looked up at Voldemort again, "**controls time** **itself.**" Tia Dalma fell back and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Voldemort slowly spread a wicked smile across his face for an idea formed in his head. Why not instead of going back to the battle, go back earlier and kill Harry Potter when he least expects it, even better, stop the birth of Harry Potter altogether. Kill Dumbledore when he was a child, kill Snape, and in fact, kill all his enemies. And finally gain control of the Elder Wand. It was all so brilliant; Voldemort had many ideas stirring in his head which added to his urgency to know more. HTia Dalma opened her eyes, made a tired sigh and continued, "Don't get too excited, I haven't even got to the good part. It is also said that the sphere is guarded by the living dead and all manner of creature's time left behind. The island is also home to magical charms placed all around it to guard from trespassers. Not only that, you still needs the fuel to power the sphere." Voldemort looked at Tia Dalma,

"Tell me what it is!" he gasped; hunger for power skulking in his voice. Tia Dalma finally replied "Stardust." Voldemort's smile faded instead being replaced with a silent sneer of rage. How was he going to find stardust? "There was no way," he thought. "If you going to search for it you going to need a few something's." Tia Dalma said interrupting Voldemort's thoughts. And with that she went to the back of the shack. Voldemort started to pace around the shack barely containing his fury while Tia Dalma was searching through her junk, mumbling and throwing tickets left and right. Finally Tia Dalma came back with a map in her hand and a tiny vile in the other. "Here you go; study the map many times for it is old." She said. Voldemort reluctantly took the map and vile. A wave of euphoria suddenly rushed through Voldemort. He looked down and gazed at the vile and felt something he'd never felt in a long time, whole. "Is this stardust?" he thought. "Id recon you need about a jar of that to fuel it." Tia Dalma said. Voldemort looked at her and then back at the vile. He looked long at the vile and, keeping his gaze on the vile started to turn around when he was stopped.

"Hold on!" Tia Dalma shouted. Voldemort turned around, "Let me see your hand." Voldemort looked at her and asked, "Why would I want to touch you?" Tia Dalma rolled her eyes annoyed and said, "I need to read your future." Voldemort pondered for a moment and realized that he had to know his fate, for this inconsistent trip through time may have changed his destiny. But most important, Death, he came so close to it at the battle, he needed to know if he'd meet it again. So Voldemort looked at his pale spiderlike hand and slowly held it out. Tia Dalma grabbed hold of his hand and closed her eyes. Tia Dalma held a searching puzzled look on her face but that became replaced with fear and pain. Tia Dalma started to shake and moan Voldemort looked at her, she looked as if the was under the Cruciatus curse. Annoyed by her pain, Voldemort pulled away his palm from the shuddering witch. Tia Dalma opened her eyes and stood for a moment looking at Voldemort with horror in her eyes. Voldemort slowly started to turn around again when Tia Dalma grabbed him by the shoulders and said,

"You will meet Harry Potter again Tom Riddle." Voldemort's face turned to shock, for he hadn't even spoke of his real name let alone his old one, and how did she know about the hated child whom doesn't even exist in this century? Tia Dalma continued, "You will battle again, fate has woven you together with him. Like braids in a rope. One cannot live while the other survives. " Voldemort didn't say a word; he didn't even try to kill the woman for saying his name. Voldemort flew away from the dissolute swamp as fast as he could, in fear. Fear of destiny, fear of the boy, fear of the witch, and most of all. Fear of Death.

**One Month Later**

Voldemort sighed and put his fingers on his head. He had studied the map many times for he was cautious even though Blackbeard had told him they were headed the right course. Voldemort then looked over to the Elder Wand, he picked it up and studied it. Voldemort looked over at a quill pen on the other side of the table; he pointed the wand and willed the pen to come to him. The pen did so and it floated toward Voldemort, he plucked out of the air and set it down. The wand did the minor task but he knew it would not obey him completely. Voldemort knew the only way to gain true control over the wand was to defeat his most hated foe Harry Potter. Even though he denied it at first, he could feel that it was true, the boy was the master of the wand. But it was now impossible to kill the boy, for he had been sent back in time while Harry was still in the present day. But the witch said that they would meet again, she even spoke a passage from the prophecy. Voldemort repeated what she said over and over in his head still confused as to how she knew. Voldemort suddenly tensed up at realization that he might not have been the only one sent back in time. "Impossible, but we were locked in the spell weren't we?" He thought. Voldemort jumped up when he knew the answer to his question and ran out the door.

Blackbeard was on the steering wheel when he heard a rumbling coming from the ship. He tensed and quickly pulled out his cutlass ready for battle. That's when he saw a black cloud of smoke fly out from the lower decks in the middle of his ship. Blackbeard in the split second could vaguely make out a white figure in the smoke. Then the smoke-figure flew out of the ship and towards the sea. Blackbeard could hear a yell of anger faintly growing dimmer and dimmer until the smoke-figure was gone.


	5. What a Night

**I have no idea on how to write Jack Sparrow so I did this. Please don't hate, but please review, and I own nothing.**

**What a Night**

Jack Sparrow was a strange character indeed by the looks of him. He is average height with long dreadlocks, containing numerous objects draping over his shoulders. A red bandana could be made out under his leather hat, as well as a kohl around his eyes. Jack also has several gold teeth in his mouth made up from rum and blows to the jaw. He wore a lightweight brown coat covering a black vest, a white shirt and a pistol shoved under his belt. His skin and eye's are a dark brown and he bore many rings on his fingers. The man seemed to be either very brave or very stupid for drinking from Dawg's bottle right in front of him. Jack then took another swig from the bottle.

"Dawg you mangy mutt how've you been keeping since we last met?" He said in a surefire tone. Dawg looked at him in the most sinister glare yet and said,

"How dare you come into my inn after the stunt you pulled in Jamaica." Jack, looking like he was innocent, drank from the bottle and said, "I have no recollection as to what you're talking about, for I have done many things to many people in Jamaica."

"You stole my gold!" Dawg shouted. Jack, not intimidated, took another drink and said while making a small sign with his fingers, said, "You need to be a little more specific mate."

"The Battle at Port Marina, does that jog your memory?" Dawg said in an angry whisper. Jack closed his eyes while putting his fingers to his temple for a moment then opened his eyes and snapped his fingers saying. "Ah, that gold." Dawg rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But in case you don't remember, I was just borrowing your gold without your permission - keeping it safe from all sorts of thieves. When suddenly, the British navy came upon my vessel, imprisoned me and my crew, and made off with your gold while I was stuck on a desert island with nothing but the hair on my back. So really I am not to blame for your gold shortage, but the British are." Jack said in such a fast fashion that it made some of the simpler minded onlookers confused. Dawg, unimpressed by Jacks fast talking, retorted by saying. "You're a dammed liar!"

"Of course I'm a liar, but not about your gold shortage. Besides, Mr. Crow was there so he can vouch for my defense," Jack calmly said. "Isn't that right Mr. Crow?" Jack shouted and turned toward a spindly man near the door who said, "Aye captain" in a gruff voice. "See," Jack said turning back with a smile. "But apologies are not why I came to peruse your fine establishment," Jack said. Dawg chuckled and said, "Why have you come, to die?" his comment caused laughter among the inn all except Jack Sparrow.

"Maybe another time, mate," he said with a forced smile. Jack continued, "It has come to my attention that you are in possession of a certain map that can lead one to a very special treasure," Jack said while walking around the inn looking at each and every one of the pirates there.

"What map?" Dawg said sarcastically; putting a smirk on his mean face. Jack looked at Dawg with a disappointed look. He then said, while looking at everyone to make sure they were paying attention, "in case you've forgotten, I'm talking about the map that you obtained from a dead trader while your crew was pillaging a small colony on an island off the coast of Hispaniola.

Any humor from Dawg was completely removed from that statement, as his face turned dead serious. "How do you know that?" Jack looked at him and said, "So, you did find a map." Jack looked at a small piece of cloth stuffed under Dawg's belt. Dawg's anger rose in his voice. He pulled the cloth and said, "This one?" Jack's eyes narrowed at the map with fascination. He swaggered over to Dawg saying, "If said map in your hand leads to the legendry _Temporis_ sphere, the time control device, then yes that one."

Harry picked his head up from the balcony at those words. "A time control device?" He thought perhaps that this was his chance to go home. It may be a small chance, but it was the only hope for him. Harry knew he had to get that map no matter how intimidating Dawg was. It seamed that everyone else in the inn had similar thoughts as well, for they all began to get up from their chairs and gathered around the two captains. Dawg, noticing this, called for his men.

"Boys!" As if on command, a large group of dangerous looking men started appearing around Dawg - outnumbering Jack's men. Jack, looking at both the crew and the denizens said, "Well, well, well gentlemen. Why this sudden change of mood aye? Don't be in a ruckus about this **Legend** of a treasure, were all fellow mate's here."

"You probably anticipated this to be a fight just so you could steal it in all the commotion," Dawg said putting the map under his belt. Harry, watching this, took out his wand while trying to think of a way to get the map off of Dawg. Jack put on an ever so fake smile. "Why fight when you can negotiate? I didn't want to steal from you. I was actually confident that we could become partners." He said walking around the circle of men, yet staying a distance from Dawg's side. "I had no idea about these fellows' curiosity. Perhaps they could join our crews respectfully." Jack got some murmurs of agreement from some of the onlookers. "Besides, why should we fight and spill needless blood while…"

Jack didn't get to finish that sentence. For as he rose the bottle to his mouth, it exploded with a loud **Bang! **This broke the trance Jack had on the onlookers; causing everyone, including Harry, who was on the balcony, to jump at the loud noise. Jack, not moving, was staring at the glass and rum all over his shoulder. He looked up until to Dawg who was holding a pistol with smoke flying out of the barrel.

"Enough talk. You die **now!**" He said pulling out his extremely large cutlass from its sheath; its jagged edge just recently polished, gleamed in the light from the chandelier that hung above. Jack as if not noticing the threat, just casually shifted the glass off his right jacket while his moustache twitched ever so slightly. He then sniffed and slowly removed his own cutlass from its carrier.

"If that's how you want it then." He said. As he started to advance forward, he stopped abruptly, and looked toward the back of the inn behind Dawg. His face turned to surprise and then he uttered,

"What the bloody hell is that?" Everyone turned toward the spot he was looking at, including Dawg. Jack's eyes suddenly flashed back to Dawg and swiftly stabbed at his gut. Dawg, taken of guard by this attack, snapped his head back and just barely blocked the attack by swinging down on the cutlass with his own. As if a switch was turned on, everyone started attacking one another in confusion. A large crowd of people started forming with everyone attacking each other. Harry lost sight of Jack and Dawg in the pandemonium. Everyone was dueling in many different spots of the inn in very awkward manners, for many of them were slightly intoxicated. Suddenly, another circle formed around two men fighting one another. In the circle was Jack and Dawg still trading sword blows so intensely without any distraction as if they were by themselves. Dawg was surprisingly fast for his age, as he made rapid and precise blows intended to wear his opponent down. However, Jack, equally as fast, made swift blocks and dodges as if he wasn't trying. As they continued fighting, Jack's eyes were darting from Dawg's sword to the map on his belt looking for a chance to grab it. Dawg and Jack were equally matched in sword fighting one never getting the edge on the other. Dawg started going more offensive backing Jack up to a beam, Jack made a quick strike to Dawg's face but Dawg was ready. He grabbed the blade without cutting himself and threw it to the ground while swinging his sword to Jacks neck. Jack, quick as a fox, dove down after his blade, rolling on the floor; causing Dawg's sword to hit the wooden beam.

Dawg detached the sword from the beam, and chased Jack near a long table in the middle of the inn. Jack quickly leaped onto the table, Dawg pursued. They continued to make jabs and swings at each other resulting in a loud clangs of metal. As they were fighting their feet were kicking up all manner of plates, food, and rum previously spread out on the table. Dawg was getting angry at the fact that he could not land a single blow on his sly opponent. Jack noticing Dawgs frustration shouted,

"Care to give up?"

Dawg then stopped fighting and dropped his sword and said "Sure". Jack surprised at this was caught off guard when Dawg quickly made a left haymaker to his face. Jack fell off the table and landed on the hard wooden floor while Dawg jumped down from the table and picked up his sword. Jack got up in a groggy manner while Dawg steadily walked toward Jack. They continued fighting with the advantage on Dawg's side. He was making hard and heavy blows while Jack could only make swift counter blows. Harry was looking on, trying to find a chance to take the map from Dawg, afraid if the moment won't arise he would have to join the fight.

But just then Jack and Dawg both made offensive strikes at each other, causing their swords to lock up and pulling there faces close together. Dawgs eyes were staring into Jack's soul with death on them. Jack seeing this quickly snatched the map from Dawg's belt. Dawg's face turned to surprise, but only for a moment. As Jack tried to turn away, Dawg speedily grabbed Jacks wrist and squeezed, **hard**. Jack although a skilled swordsman could not best Dawg in a contest of strength. Jack gasped in pain and slowly started to drop the map from the pain of the hellish grip. Harry seeing his chance swiftly shouted.

_Acio Map!_

The map suddenly flew from Jack's hand into Harry's. Then Jack, Dawg, and everyone in the bar stopped fighting and looked at him with confusion as to what just happened. Harry still holding the map looked at everyone with fear knowing what was going to happen next.

"As you were gentlemen." Harry said. He then started running across the balcony to the nearest window; everyone started shouting and ran up the balcony after him while others ran out the door to chase him outside,

"I knew that boy was trouble." mumbled Dawg. Jack turned back to Dawg, raised his eyebrow, and made a questioning "Hmm?" Dawg looked back at Jack before punching him right on the nose which caused Jack to fall to the floor. Dawg looked down at Jack and said, "We'll finish this later." Dawg got up and started rallying his crew together for giving chase of the thieving boy.

Harry still running looked around quickly for a nearby window, when he saw one he shot a spell at it causing it to explode into glass. As he was about to jump he heard a gunshot over the crowd of angry pirates and looked behind him to see a small hole in the wall where his head was a second ago. Harry's eyes darted for just a second to find it came from an injured Jack Sparrow who was clutching a fired pistol in one hand, and holding his broken nose in the other. Harry then quickly jumped out the window not wanting Jack or anyone else to get a second shot at him.

As he did so Jack quickly put his pistol back into his belt and said "Damn" in an annoyed tone. Jack then ran outside with the others knowing he had to get that map.


	6. A Chase through the Streets

**I hope you all like my story and please forgive my poor punctuation. This next part is an action chapter hope you love it. Please with a cherry on top review and I still own nothing, but I can still believe in myself, you can review.**

**A Chase through the Streets**

Harry quickly made his way onto the rooftops and suddenly slipped on the tiles that were never meant for human weight. But before Harry could fall into the alleyway he jumped across the gap onto the other side that had more stable tiles. Harry looked back at the broken window to see pirates gathering and fighting to get on the hazardous roof. Harry then ran across the rooftops trying to think of a way out of this situation. "How I am going to die?" He said sarcastically to himself when he could not think of a way out.

"Damn" Jack said as he missed the shot. He then ran across the inn and out onto the streets where other pirates where running across looking up at the boy. Jack quickly readjusted his nose back into place after the punch Dawg gave him.

"Who the hell was that and how the hell did he get the map all the way from the balcony!" he shouted in anger. Then his men arrived looking for guidance. One of them was Crow, he asked, "Captain what are we going to do now?" he said with a confused look.

"You men get back to the Pearl!" Jack shouted in frustration. The men responded with an anxious, "Aye captain" and they dashed down the street. Jack Sparrow looked up at the boy who was running across the rooftops and said "How am I going to get that boy?" Jack then looked around and spotted a small wooden cart and horse tied to it by the inn. An idea formed in Jacks head; he put on a sly grin and went to work.

* * *

><p>As Harry was trying to think of a way to get down from the rooftops he accidentally fell 12 feet through a silk roof landing into an assortment of fruits. Harry sore from the fall was reeling as a group of men gathered around him.<p>

"Give it up boy" one of them said and reached for the map in Harry's hand. Harry quickly pointed his wand and shouted _Stupefy! _The man was sent into the crowd causing many to fall back. Some men looked at Harry with fear; others with anger, Harry pointed his wand at all of them waiting for someone else to make a move. No one did and Harry actually started to think he could get away, but as he was backing up a hand shot out and grabbed his wand hand. Harry was powerless against the large figure behind him, and as he looked around the man was in fact, Dawg, who was looking down on Harry with hate burning in his coal black eyes.

"Oh God" was all Harry could say before Dawg grabbed him by the throat. Dawg started squeezing the life out of Harry, all the while grinning like a madman. "I told you I'd rip your heart out boy." He said. Just when Harry thought he was done for some people started shouting, and then the crowd ran in opposite directions. For a horse-drawn cart ran up between the fleeing crowds and up to Dawg and Harry. Dawg looked at the horse and in fear of being run over let go of Harry. Harry was trying to catch his breath when another hand took hold of him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up onto a cart.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled Harry up onto driver's seat next to him. Harry took one look at Jack and immediately started throwing curse's at him. "<em>Stupefy! Stupefy!" <em>Harry threw many curse's but Jack seamed to doge them all while sitting and saying, "Hold on, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Jack grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Put the stick **Down!**" Harry stopped and looked at Jack straight in the eyes; Jack said "I'm trying to save your life!" And for once in his whole life, Jack was telling the complete truth. Harry instead of saying anything just quickly nodded and looked back.

There was a large mob of pirates chasing them down the street. Others were running along the rooftops trying to jump down onto the cart. Harry turned to Jack and said, "You drive while I shoot ok!" Jack looked at the wand in Harry's hand with puzzlement and said, "With that!" Harry grunted in irritation and flew a bunch of curses back sending many pirates back a good couple of feats. Jack said, "How do you do that?" Harry turned back and said, "Magic!" Jack looked at the wand and calmly said, "You don't say." Jack looked back to the road and screamed; Harry jumped back around and gulped. There was a bunch of carts full of fruit at a turn, and wheeling a cart full of fish was none other than John Watkins.

John was wheeling into the turn when he looked to his left and saw a horse-drawn cart being chase by a mob of pirates. John's eyes grew wide and he froze in his place, unmoving. Jack screamed,

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" John was paralyzed with fear and could not move. Jack grunted and took hold of the reins; he imminently started to pull them to the right. The poor horse that had never run for this long in its whole life sharply ran to the right into the turn. Jack screamed as the whole cart started to tip and Harry held on to the cart with all his might. The cart grinded right to Johns face and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the crash. But nothing happened, John opened his eyes and saw that the cart had stopped and fell back to its original stance. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and snapped the reigns onward. The cart followed. John stood there in shock as to what just happened, until he was woken up by the mob of pirates passing his way. John did not make a sound as the pirates passed by as he silently started to wheel his cart away.

* * *

><p>Jack kept motioning the cart along while Harry kept the mob at bay, Harry asked, "Do you have a plan?" Jack chuckled, "Were almost to the docks, my ship is there." Harry nodded and noticed a couple barrels of rum by a closed shop they just passed. Harry flicked his wand, and the barrels rolled across the street leaving a large trail of rum across the street. Harry pointed his wand and shouted,<p>

"_Incendio!" _The trail lit up into flame blocking the path of the mob. Harry smiled and Jack said, "Good work, looks like we might survive after all." Suddenly a pot hole in the street made the cart jump, and Harry dropped his wand into a crevice in the seat. Harry looked down at the crevice and back up to Jack. Just then a horse-drawn carriage, full of pirates, jumped over the flames and continued onward. Jack looked at the sight and back to Harry, gave him the reigns and said, "Drive." Harry reluctantly took the reigns and whipped them good. The carriage came upon the right side of them, fast and it was full of shouting pirates. "Give up the map or else!" the driver of the carriage said. Jack jumped to the back side of the cart, drew out his sword and said,

"Come and get it!" One of the scoundrels leaped on the cart and unsheathed his cutlass, and proceeded to duel Jack. While Jack was taking care of the pirate, Harry was searching for his wand, "Come on, come on!" he mumbled, looking in the crevice when he saw it. "Ah ha!" he shouted. Just then another pirate jumped onto the cart and started grabbing for him. Harry turned around and punched him right on the nose. The pirate was stunned for a second, long enough for Harry to grab the pirate's pistol, and club him on the head.

The pirate fell off the cart and onto the streets. Harry cocked the gun and pointed it at the driver of the carriage. The driver looked at him with a surprised face. Harry pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the driver in the shoulder and he let go of the reigns. Another pirate quickly grabbed hold of the reigns to keep the overfilled carriage steady. "Muggle weapons." Harry muttered, and with that, he threw the gun away. Jack continued to fight the pirate when another pirate jumped on and drew his sword. "Oh bloody hell!" Jack shouted. Jack pulled out his own pistol and shot the pirate he was fighting in the chest. The fiend fell down dead, the other pirate was shocked long enough for Jack to stab him through the heart. The other pirate fell down too; Jack smiled and said, "Anyone else!"

A pirate watching from the carriage window turned back and shouted, "Quick get Mr. Mallet!" agreeing mumbles filled the carriage. Suddenly the carriage door opened to reveal the shadow of a dreadfully large man holding something very, very big. He jumped onto the cart with amazing agility, the whole cart buckled under his weight for a second. Even the horse whinnied in a startled manner. The moonlight fully showed the man, or better put, monster. The great brute towered over a wide eyed Jack, "He has to be at least about 7ft high" Jack thought. "Mr. Mallet" wore no shirt witch showed off his huge muscles and scars all over his chest. He wore long dirty pants, with a small knife in his belt, and no shoes. He was bald, his small face was littered with mean scars, and his left eye had a dark blue color to it, while his right eye was pale as the moon above. Mallet's ears were tiny for his head, nose small and bent, and his lips in a fixed smirk right above his large chin. But the most interesting, and terrifying thing was the large sledgehammer he held in his gorilla like palms. No normal man could hold such a hammer that size; it was almost as if it were made specifically for him. It was a long grimly looking weapon, with its huge dark metal end with dried blood on it. Jacks cutlass looked like a toothpick compared to it. Jack noticed there were notches down the long wooden pole that made up the rest of the hammer, which probably indicated how many people met their end to this beastly weapon. Mallet looked down at Jack and said, "Hello." In an extremely thick cockney accent, and continued with, "I'm Mr. Mallet and you're about to be… (pausing to look and count the notches on his hammer)… notch number two twenty seven." Jack gulped and slowly turned around to see Harry staring at the huge man. Jack imminently shouted,

"TIME TO FIND THAT STICK BOY!" Harry broke from his daze and went back to looking for his wand. Jack turned back around to Mallet who pulled up his hammer, groaned, and started to swing to the right. Jack ducted the head-taking blow and side stepped to the left, while the hammer took away some of the cart leaving an open chunk of nothing. Luckily Harry's head was down so he was not hit either. Jack tried to stab at Mallets thigh but Mallet swiftly smacked the sword away like it was nothing. Mallet rose up his hammer for a down swinging attack, but Jack ran under his legs before any damage was done. But the resulting smash broke through the wooden planks the held up the cart and left a deep crater when the hammer was raised up. An idea formed in Jacks head while Mallet turned around. "I have to get him down." He thought when yet another idea formed in his cunning mind. "Hold still." Mallet said and he began once again to rise up the hammer when Jack stepped down hard on a plank. Jack smiled, for sure enough the side of the plank he was on went down, while the other side of the plank went straight up, straight up between Mr. Mallets legs. A loud thunk resulted in the action but Mallet just looked down at the plank and laughed. The smile on Jacks face disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown. Mallet smiled and said, "You're going to have to do far better then that." Mallet then stepped on the plank intending to have the plank hit Jack. But the smile on Jacks face reappeared, for he placed both his feat on the plank. The plank went upwards propelling Jack, straight at Mallet. Mallet was caught off guard just like Jack had planed; the huge figure fell back right on to the crater he left from his hammer. They both crashed through the planks, Mallet was holding on to all sides of the remaining cart Jack was on top of him. Jack quickly started to punch Mallet in the face repeatedly, over and over again. Jack kept punching but that only seamed to make Mallet madder, "Why, wont, you go, down!" Jack shouted. Mallet responded by roaring, and he punched Jack straight in the gut. Jack let out a wheezed gasp and flew back off of Mallet and into the seat side of the cart.

Both carts had made it to the docks and were riding along a road near the water, the pirate carriage near the water while the cart to the left of the carriage. Jack looked toward the docks and saw his flagship _The Black Pearl _calmly floating, oblivious as to what was coming. Jack heard a moan come from Mallet who was starting to pull himself up. Then Harry stuck his head up and said, "I found it!" he said holding up his wand. Jack turned around and shouted, "Hit him!" pointing at Mallet, who grabbed a hold of his hammer and began to get up. _"Stupefy!" _Harry shouted. The stunning spell hit Mallet right in the face causing him to fall back. The other carriage opened its doors and more pirates started to come out, but then Harry shouted,

"_Reducto!" _

The carriage exploded into many pieces, the screams of the pirates inside were herd only faintly over the loud boom. All of the broken pieces and mangled pirates flew into the water; the only thing that survived was the horse that was pulling the carriage. It ran off faster now it was free of the carriage. Harry looked on and saw a left turn at the end of the road. The rest was a closed shop. Harry had an idea. Harry jumped on the horse, turned to Jack and said, "Come on!" Jack got up and said, "What for?"

"Get on the horse!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't turn at this speed, and well… because of him." Harry pointed at Mallet who was starting to get back up. "Oh." Jack said and with that he jumped on the horse as well. Harry pointed his wand at the steel connector and broke it with a curse. Harry and Jack steered the horse to the right and stopped it. They looked on at the speeding wagon headed straight for the shop. Mallet got up on wobbly legs and looked ahead. His small eyes went wide at the incoming sight. Then the great and mighty Mr. Mallet said, "Oh, Shit."

* * *

><p>On <em>The Black Pearl <em>sat Mr. Gibbs, who was sitting on a barrel, humming a pirate tune to himself while drinking rum. But his peace ended when he herd an all too familiar shout coming from the docks. "Mr. Gibbs!" he herd. Gibbs looked over the starboard bow and saw Jack Sparrow running with a boy of 19 in strange clothes, being chased by a mob of pirates. Gibbs knew what had to be done and he started shouting, "All hands to stations! Hurry up ye ladies and children! We need to be shipping off now!" All men started running to their stations letting the boat lose for sea.

Jack and Harry jumped on the Pearl just when it was moving away from the docks. Jack and Harry lay down on the ship, tired and out of breath, while the mob got to the docks however, to late; there be moans of anger and disappointment. But at the end of the dock stood the livid Dawg who was beyond speaking, all he did was stare at the ship knowing that his most hated foe and his prized map were floating away. Murderous rage was building within his steel heart. But then he saw Jack rise up from the deck and speak.

Jack looked at the crowd and shouted, "Alas gentlemen you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Spar- whoa!" he didn't get to finish his lines before a large chunk of wood speared itself right next to Jack. He looked out to see a fuming Mr. Mallet, still alive, bleeding, holding his hammer in one hand, and standing next to Dawg. Mallet mouthed to Jack, "I'm going to kill you." Jack grimaced at the thought, and he went down to the lower deck, where no one could shoot him.

Dawg looked up at the bleeding giant next to him and said, "You want Jack dead too hmm?" Mr. Mallet turned to Dawg and made grunt that seemed to be a yes. Dawg smiled, "Maybe we can cut a deal." Dawg then led Mr. Mallet away from the crowd.

Jack walked down to Mr. Gibbs who was ordering people around, "Ah Captain did we get the map?" Jack took the bottle of rum from Gibbs, took a drink and said, "Better, we got a boy and the map." Pointing to Harry who was looking around at the ship. Gibbs looked at Harry and became confused, "Who is that… strange boy." Jack responded with, "I have no idea. But he has the map." Jack walked up to Harry and said, "Alright boy you've had your fun now time to give me the map." Harry looked at Jack and said, "I can't I need it more than you do!" he said quickly. Jack just raised his eyebrow. Harry then said, "If I give you… this map… can I come with you?" Jack just laughed and said, "Why I want you to come with me and my crew?" Harry said, "I could help… I have my wand remember." He said holding up his wand. "Magic is really useful on journeys, plus it could defend us against… pretty much anything." Jack looked at Harry then the wand and pondered for a moment. "This boy could be useful to me." He thought. Jack looked at Harry and said, "Done." Harry said, "Really?" Jack replied, "Really" he then held out his hand. Harry reluctantly shook Jacks hand. Jack then quickly snatched the map from Harry's pocket. "Hey…" Harry started but Jack interrupted by saying, "We had a deal remember." Harry then sighed and rubbed his eyes, he needed sleep. Jack turned around and shouted, "Alright mates we have a passenger onboard for the next voyage. So treat him nicely." Jack got some mumbles from the crew but that was all he needed. Jack turned back to Harry and said, "Alright boy, I got the brains, I got the looks, you've got your…stick let's find some treasure."

**Pet Shop Boys Reference = Genius **


End file.
